


Everything Changes

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x22, Deleted Scene, Fehlende Szene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Je mehr Kurt über Rachels Jahrbuch-Widmung nachdenkt, umso weniger weiß er, was er damit anfangen soll. Finn dagegen schon.Reaktion auf 3x22 'Goodbye' / 'Zukunft voraus' und die gestrichene Szene von'Rachels Jahrbuch-Widmung für Kurt'.





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789457) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



> Mein besonderer Dank gilt wieder meiner Beta-Leserin [ Finduilas1 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile), die mir mit ihren wundervollen Ideen wieder mal aus der Patsche geholfen hat. <3 <3

 

 

 _Lieber Kurt, ich liebe dich so sehr. Du hast mich herausgefordert, mich inspiriert, mir beigebracht, wie wichtig ein individuell persönlicher Stil ist. Du bist der mutigste, ehrlichste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin und nur deinetwegen, werde ich mich niemals für_ _mein Wesen_ _und mein Aussehen entschuldigen. Trotz dieser Nase. Gott sei Dank, werden wir in New York zusammen sein, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich ohne meinen besten Freund und Seelenverwandten überleben könnte, denn das bist du für mich. Ich liebe dich für immer und ewig und wir sehen uns am Broadway. – Rachel Berry_

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Im gedämpften Licht eines bewölkten Nachmittags im Mai, sitzt Kurt an einem der Tische im Betonpausenhof der McKinley und durchblättert Rachels Jahrbuch. Neben ihm kritzelt Blaine hektisch die Lösung zu einem geometrischen Problem auf seinen Schreibblock. Sein Bleistift wird langsamer und er murmelt fast unhörbar vor sich hin, so wie er das immer macht, wenn er seine Hausaufgaben überprüft.

Er schaut lächelnd zu Kurt auf. "Ich bin fertig", verkündet er und legt den Stift mit einer eleganten Bewegung ab.

"Ich nicht", seufzt Kurt. Angeblich hat er die letzte halbe Stunde damit zugebracht, den perfekten Platz für seine Widmung an Rachel zu suchen, aber in Wirklichkeit hat er die Hälfte von McKinleys Schülerschaft – und alle Lehrer, außer Ms Pillsbury und Señor Martinez – in Gedanken einem Umstyling unterzogen.

Er kann nicht direkt neben sein Schülerfoto schreiben, denn es ist auf derselben Seite wie Finns. Ein Teil davon ist schon besetzt von Finns Eintrag und den Rest hat Rachel mit Herzen und Hochzeitsglocken vollgekritzelt.

(Kurt kann Finns Stimme geradezu hören, als er seine Widmung liest, denn das meiste sind Textzeilen aus seinem Standard-Dusch-Song: _Was als Freundschaft angefangen hat ist, immer stärker geworden ..... ich fühle mich so sicher, wenn wir zusammen sind. Du gibst meinem Leben eine Richtung. Du machst alles so klar._[[I]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGBZlbqYz5U)  Zum ersten Mal dämmert es Kurt, dass dieses Lied für Finn nicht nur eine gewöhnliche Powerballade ist, wenn er seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verleihen will; er singt es jedesmal für Rachel. Etwas regt sich in Kurts Körper; er ist nicht sicher, ob es sein Herz oder sein Magen ist.)

Und auch auf den anderen Seiten ist nicht wirklich viel Platz – Rachel hat das Buch bereits im gesamten Glee Club herum gereicht und hat alle das Foto signieren lassen, auf dem sie mit der Nationals-Trophäe posieren, und die freien Stellen der Clubseiten sind übersät mit Bemerkungen der jeweiligen Mitglieder, die ihrer Leiterin zu ihrem Schulabschluss gratulieren.

Seit er das Jahrbuch gestern flüchtig durchgeblättert hat, hat er gewusst, dass der einzige Ort genau dort wäre, wo Rachel ihn gebeten hat hinzuschreiben: die weiße Seite am Ende – eine große, einschüchternde Fläche, der er irgendwie Leben einhauchen soll, ihr Bedeutung und Tiefgang geben, allein durch seine Worte.

Blaine schaut sich um und rutscht dann näher an Kurt heran. "Es fällt dir nicht leicht, stimmt's? Zu überlegen, was du für sie schreiben sollst?"

Kurt nickt.

"Ist es aus dem selben Grund, aus dem du auch noch nichts in mein Jahrbuch geschrieben hast?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. In dein Jahrbuch habe ich noch nichts geschrieben, weil – also Jahrbücher sind doch dazu da, damit wir nicht vergessen, oder nicht? Denn all diese Leute – die nehmen wir nicht mit in unser restliches Leben. Wenn jemand in mein Jahrbuch schreibt, dann stelle ich mir vor, dass ich es mir in ein paar Jahren anschaue und denke: 'Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an sie. Vielleicht werd ich sie mal auf Facebook suchen'." Er blickt auf Blaines Hände hinab, die auf seinem Geometrie-Block ruhen. Kurt denkt darüber nach, sie mit seinen eigenen Händen zu bedecken, aber er tut es nicht.

Stattdessen schaut er wieder hoch in seine Augen. "Das ist so, als würden wir einen Teil von uns auf diesen Seiten hinterlassen, weil wir später möglicherweise nicht mehr persönlich füreinander da sein werden. Ich möchte etwas in Rachels Jahrbuch schreiben, denn auch, wenn wir zusammen auf der NYADA sind und selbst, wenn sie Finn heiratet, heißt das nicht, dass sie jeden Tag ein Teil meines Lebens sein wird. Aber ich will, dass du an jedem Tag ein Teil meines Lebens bist, Blaine. Du musst nicht durch ein paar Worte, die ich geschrieben habe, an mich erinnert werden."

"Kurt." Blaines Augen glänzen. Er nimmt eine Hand von seinem Notizblock und legt sie unter dem Tisch, die Handfläche nach oben, auf Kurts Knie. Kurt reagiert sofort und schließt seine eigene Hand darum.

Kurt würde Blaine jetzt wirklich gern küssen, aber er tut es nicht. Stattdessen sagt er etwas, das hoffentlich genau so gut ist. "Aber ich glaube, also, vielleicht könnte ich trotzdem was schreiben, etwas, das wir dann in ein paar Jahren gemeinsam lesen könnten, um uns daran zu erinnern, wie wir beide einmal waren. Ich würde all die Dinge auflisten, die ich in diesem Jahr von dir gelernt habe, und alles, was ich über dich herausgefunden habe und wie ich dich wegen dieser Dinge noch mehr liebe, als ich es vorher bereits getan habe – aber sie würden nicht in das Buch passen, selbst wenn alle Seiten leer wären."

Blaine blinzelt fassungslos und langsam und sein Mund verzieht sich in dieses süße, scheue Lächeln, das nur für Kurt ist. Kurt atmet tief durch und nimmt alles in sich auf – Blaines Anblick, die Wärme seiner Hand, dieses Gefühl, das ihn schon seit ein paar Wochen verfolgt – als wäre er kurz davor, von einer Klippe zu springen, ohne zu wissen, ob er abstürzen oder fliegen wird.

Sein Innerstes beruhigt sich langsam wieder. Er lehnt sich an Blaine und stößt ihn mit der Schulter an. "Also nein. Es ist nicht derselbe Grund. Es gibt eine Million Dinge, die ich für dich schreiben möchte, Blaine. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo ich beginnen soll. Und es müsste eigentlich auch eine Million Dinge geben, die ich Rachel schreiben kann, oder zumindest ein paar tausend. Wir haben schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht."

Blaine drückt seine Hand. "Es muss ja nicht perfekt sein." Sein Lächeln, zuerst breit und ermutigend, wird zunehmend verschmitzter und auch ein wenig sexy. "Also, tatsächlich _ist_ alles, was du anpackst, schon aus Prinzip perfekt, also – "

Kurt verdreht die Augen und versucht, vorwurfsvoll zu schauen, aber stattdessen muss er ein Grinsen unterdrücken. "Du bist zu gut zu mir, Blaine."

"Ich sage nur die Wahrheit."

Diese _Moulin Rouge_ Referenz lässt Kurt leise auflachen. Wenn sie jetzt zuhause in seinem Garten wären, wo die Hecken sie vor den neugierigen Nachbarn schützen, dann würde er Blaine auf die Stirn küssen. Stattdessen drückt er seine Hand ein letztes Mal und lässt sie dann los, damit er Rachels Buch zuschlagen und in seine Tasche stecken kann. "Ich hatte heute morgen schon ein paar Ideen, was ich ihr schreiben könnte, aber dann hat sie mir in der Bücherei _mein_ Jahrbuch zurückgegeben und ich – " Er holt sein eigenes Jahrbuch aus der Tasche und reicht es Blaine. "Jetzt fehlen mir die Worte."

"Auf gute oder schlechte Art?" Blaine nimmt das Buch, schlägt es aber nicht auf.

"Ähm,– ", Kurt kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. "Größtenteils gut, glaube ich."

"Du glaubst es?"

Kurt greift an Blaine vorbei und öffnet das Buch ganz hinten, wo Rachel hinein geschrieben hat. "Es war wirklich süß. Mir kamen die Tränen. Aber ich habe es in Geschichte immer wieder durchgelesen, um mir zu überlegen, wie ich darauf antworten soll, und je mehr ich das tat, um so schlimmer wurde das ungute Gefühl in meinem Bauch." Er zuckt die Schultern. "Ich bin eben ein bisschen komisch."

Blaine hebt die Augenbrauen und blickt auf den Absatz in Kalligrafieschrift. Er lässt sich Zeit mit dem Lesen – das ist das zugleich Schöne und Frustrierende an Kalligrafie, denkt Kurt; die Tatsache, dass man gezwungen ist, langsam zu werden und sich der Geschwindigkeit des Schreibers anzupassen – macht mittendrin eine Pause, um Kurts Arm zu drücken und zu murmeln: "Du _bist_ der mutigste und ehrlichste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin." Während des restlichen Abschnitts sagt er aber nichts und auch als seine Augen nicht mehr über die Zeilen wandern, blickt er weiterhin mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Seite, als würde er über seinen Geometrieaufgaben brüten.

Kurt schaut zu und wartet. Er möchte Blaine fragen, was er denkt, aber er weiß nicht, wie er seine Frage formulieren soll, ohne seine eigenen Gedanken zu enthüllen und er möchte Blaines Reaktion nicht mit seiner Meinung beeinflussen.

Endlich schaut Blaine hoch. Seine Stirn ist immer noch in Falten gelegt und er sieht verwirrt aus. Als er endlich etwas sagt, ist Kurt überrascht von seiner Frage – obwohl es die gleiche ist, die auch ihm bereits den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf geht. "Was hat sie in Finns Jahrbuch geschrieben?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Ich glaube, wenn das ein Junge für dich geschrieben hätte, dann wäre ich ein bisschen eifersüchtig."

Kurt seufzt. "Genau."

"Ist es der Teil mit dem 'Seelenverwandten', der dir so zu schaffen macht?"

Kurt nickt. "Ja." Er verdreht die Enden seines Schals zwischen den Fingern. "Ich glaube, wenn sie 'verwandte Seelen' geschrieben hätte, dann würde ich mir nicht so viele Gedanken darüber machen. Denn irgendwie verstehe ich ja, was sie meint. Wir verstehen uns gegenseitig auf eine Art und Weise, in der uns die meisten Leute nicht verstehen. Aber Seelenverwandter ist ein bisschen – "

"Heftig."

Kurt wickelt sich den Schal vom Hals, legt ihn auf seinen Schoß und streicht den misshandelten Stoff glatt. "Dabei glaube ich noch nicht mal an Seelen."

"Kann ein Mensch mehr als _einen_ Seelenverwandten haben?"

Kurt blickt hoch von seinem Schoß in Blaines Gesicht. Er weiß nicht, warum ihm das peinlich ist, aber es ist so. "Ich weiß, dass Wikipedia nicht die verlässlichste Quelle ist, aber nein; kann man nicht. Nicht laut Plato, dem Judentum oder Hollywood. Die gute Nachricht ist – gemäß Plato zumindest – dass es nicht unbedingt etwas Romantisches sein muss."

Blaines Augenbrauen sind immer noch dicht zusammen gezogen. Kurt verspürt den Drang, die kleine Delle in ihrer Mitte zu berühren und sie zu glätten, bis alle Bedenken von Blaines Gesicht verschwunden sind. "Aber was macht das dann aus Finn?", fragt Blaine.

Kurt hat wieder das Gefühl an der Klippe zu stehen, mit dem Unterschied, dass das Gefühl diesmal nicht ihm gilt. Stattdessen stellt er sich vor, er wäre Finn, der den Sprung hinaus ins Leben wagt, überzeugt davon, dass er fliegen wird, ohne zu realisieren – bis er auf die zerklüfteten Felsen unter sich zuschießt – dass er keine Flügel hat.

"Ich weiß nicht, was das aus Finn macht", sagt Kurt. "Ich weiß es nicht."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

"Vielleicht kannst du mir dabei helfen." Kurt sitzt auf seinem Bett, die Tür geschlossen, sein Telefon ans Ohr gedrückt. Es ist 23:32 Uhr und er hat zu viel Kaffee getrunken, und er ist wirklich froh, dass Blaine am anderen Ende von Lima auch noch wach ist.

"Was hast du bis jetzt?" Blaines Tonfall ist geduldig, obwohl _er_ morgen zwei Abschlusstests hat und Kurt nur das Problem hat, Rachel ihr Jahrbuch zurückgeben zu müssen. Es ist blöd, sich deswegen so verrückt zu machen, aber Blaine gibt ihm das Gefühl, dass ihre beiden Fristen gleich wichtig sind.

"Bist du sicher? Du warst am Lernen?"

"Ich _war_ am Lernen", antwortet Blaine. "Und ich habe mir nur nochmal alles durchgelesen. Wenn ich das Zeug bis jetzt nicht verstanden habe, dann werde ich es auch morgen für die Tests nicht wissen. Es ist viel wichtiger, mit meinem Freund zu sprechen und dann schlafen zu gehen."

Kurt wird ganz warm bei den Worten 'mein Freund'. Er fragt sich, ob er gegen die Macht dieser Worte jemals immun werden wird. "Also gut."

"Schieß los", sagt Blaine.

Kurt senkt den Blick auf sein Notizbuch. Es ist voller Worte, und voller langer, gerader Linien, mit denen jedes einzelne wieder durchgestrichen ist. "Ich fange immer gut an, aber dann wird es furchtbar schlecht."

"Okay, lies mir deine letzte Version vor."

Kurt stöhnt schwach protestierend, aber er legt los: "Liebe Rachel, deine Freundschaft war eine erfreuliche Überraschung. Ich liebe dich sehr, und das hätte ich gewiss nicht erwartet, als wir vor drei Jahren im Glee Club miteinander angefangen haben. Es ist schön, an der McKinley jemanden gehabt zu haben, der genau so dringend aus Lima weg will, um Großes zu erreichen, wie ich. Obwohl ich manches, was du tust, ziemlich befremdlich finde. Ich bin froh, dass wir nächstes Jahr gemeinsam in New York sein werden. Sei nicht böse, dass ich dich nicht meine Seelenverwandte nenne, denn ich glaube nicht an Seelen, oder Schicksal, oder an ein Leben nach dem Tod. Außerdem glaube ich, dass Finn es seltsam finden würde."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrscht Schweigen.

"Blaine? Bist du noch da?"

"Ähm, ja", sagt Blaine. "Du hast recht. Das...... wird immer schlechter."

"Na, zumindest habe ich nicht geschrieben, dass sie wegen Finn aufpassen soll, von wegen 'Bruder vor Luder'."

"Du sagst es." Blaine lacht nicht. "Meinst du das denn so?"

"Ich meine nicht, dass sie ein Luder ist, nein. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie beabsichtigt, Finn zu verletzen, aber..... ich glaube, dass sie es tun wird. Und dann werden sie von mir verlangen, dass ich mich zwischen ihnen entscheide. Und ich will mich nicht entscheiden. Sie gehen mir beide gleichermaßen auf den Keks."

"Und du liebst sie beide gleichermaßen."

"Ja", sagt Kurt.

"Okay. Du willst also nicht, dass Rachel Finn heiratet, und du willst nicht ihr Seelenverwandter sein. Was wünschst du dir für sie?"

Kurt nimmt seinen Stift und malt Spiralen auf den Rand seines Notizblocks. "Ich weiß, wer im Glashaus sitzt, soll nicht mit Steinen werfen, aber ich würde mir wünschen, dass sie etwas weniger ich-bezogen ist. Vielleicht mal nachdenkt über die Konsequenzen, die ihre Aktionen für andere Menschen haben. Ich meine, sie hat Angst, deshalb will sie Finn heiraten, obwohl das eine wirklich schlechte Idee ist."

"Okay, sie hat Angst. Was ist das Gegenteil davon?"

"Courage?", sagt Kurt. "Und Selbstvertrauen vielleicht? Denn ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich für stark genug hält, um der Welt alleine entgegenzutreten."

"Schreib das auf", sagt Blaine. "Courage und Selbstvertrauen."

Kurt gehorcht.

"Und warum bist du ihr Freund?", fragt Blaine.

Kurt lacht. "Weil sie darauf bestanden hat und kein Nein akzeptieren wollte."

"Hartnäckigkeit?"

"Ja, zum Teil schon." Kurt versteht, worauf Blaine hinaus will. Er schreibt 'Hartnäckigkeit' auf. "Und sie hat einen starken Willen. Das gefällt mir an ihr, selbst wenn ich es nicht wahr haben will. Und sie fühlt alles immer so leidenschaftlich." Kurt schreibt auch 'stark' und 'empfindsam' auf.

"Wo möchtest du sie in 10 Jahren sehen? Abgesehen von dieser ganzen Hochzeits-Sache?", fragt Blaine.

"Also mit Sicherheit nicht in der Titelrolle der Broadway-Produktion von _'_ _Gipsy_ _'_ , denn mein gender-übergreifender Auftritt als Rose, wird diesen Part bis dahin für alle Zeiten neu definiert haben", scherzt Kurt.

"Das hoffe ich doch", antwortet Blaine. "Du verdienst alles, was du dir wünschst."

Kurt seufzt. "Rachel aber auch. Das was sie sich wirklich wünscht, meine ich. Nicht nur die Dinge, von denen sie denkt, dass sie sie sich wünscht, weil sie Angst vor Veränderung hat."

"Ich glaube du weißt, was du schreiben sollst, Kurt."

Kurt nickt. "Ja, das glaube ich auch."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen sieht er Rachel an seinem Schließfach stehen. Stehen ist nicht das richtige Wort. Sie wippt auf den Zehen auf und ab und sieht aus, als könnte sie jeden Moment abheben und durch die Decke sausen.

Sie hat einen Briefumschlag in den Händen. Der Absender lautet NYADA.

Kurt beginnt ebenfalls zu wippen. "Du hast ihn bekommen!"

"Aber ich habe ihn noch nicht aufgemacht." Sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich platzen. "Ich kenne die Bedeutung eines Indianerehrenworts."

"Hast du es Finn schon gesagt?"

"Nein", antwortet Rachel. Kurt erwartet, Bedenken in ihrem Blick aufflackern zu sehen, aber sie strahlt immer noch. "Ich wollte es dir zuerst sagen. Ich dachte, deiner wäre vielleicht auch schon gekommen."

"Noch nicht", sagt Kurt. "Vielleicht heute Nachmittag."

Rachel runzelt die Stirn, aber bevor ihr der Mund offen stehen bleibt, bringt sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie lächelt wieder, aber es ist ihr Bühnenlächeln, nicht ihr echtes. "Sie verschicken sie vielleicht in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, entsprechend der Nachnamen."

"Vielleicht." Kurt versucht, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Er schluckt den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter. "Also, einen NYADA Brief habe ich nicht, aber ich habe dein Jahrbuch." Er holt es aus seiner Tasche und reicht es ihr.

Ihr echtes Lächeln kehrt zurück und auch das Zehenwippen. "Darf ich es jetzt gleich lesen?", fragt sie und wartet seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern schlägt die letzte Seite auf.

Sie liest schweigend und mit jeder Zeile werden ihre großen braunen Augen noch größer und feucht. Auch Kurt fängt an zu weinen.

"Kurt, ich liebe dich so sehr", sagt sie, als sie fertig ist und schaut ihn auf eine Art an, die ihm das Herz bricht. Er nimmt ein Taschentuch für sie aus seiner Tasche und eines für sich selbst. Sie drückt das Buch fest an ihre Brust, dann steckt sie es in ihre Tasche. "Warum umarme ich mein Jahrbuch, wenn ich eigentlich dich umarmen sollte?" Lächelnd streckt sie die Arme nach ihm aus.

Ihr Körper fühlt sich seltsam an seinem an – nicht schlecht, nur ungewohnt. Sie ist so klein und sie ist weder Blaine, noch sein Dad oder Carole und wenn er nicht aufpasst und den Kopf in die falsche Richtung dreht, hat er ihre Haare im Mund. Jedes Mal erwartet er, dass ihr Körper fest und drahtig ist wie ihr Ehrgeiz, aber ihre Konturen sind weich. Ihre Schultern heben sich, alle Anspannung verschwindet aus ihren Armen und ihre Brüste pressen gegen seine Rippen. Sie wirkt so nachgiebig.

Wenn sie in Glee miteinander tanzen, dann ist es anders. Dann besteht sie nur aus Muskeln und Körperbeherrschung. Aber wenn sie ihn umarmt, ist es, als würde sie einfach alles andere loslassen.

Es ist ein bisschen überwältigend.

"So wie du versteht mich sonst keiner", sagt sie, als sie ihn loslässt.

Auch das ist ein bisschen überwältigend.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

Burt drückt die Hupe an Kurts Navigator. "Du wirst ihn in zwei Stunden sehen. Komm schon, Kurt!" Aber da ist kein Ärger in Burts Stimme. Nur Freude, Lachen und Stolz.

Die Schulabschlusszeremonie hatte etwas Befreiendes. Auch, wenn Kurt jetzt nicht mehr länger weiß, was er im kommenden Jahr machen wird, so fühlt er sich dennoch irgendwie siegreich. Er hat vier Jahre (minus ein halbes) an der McKinley überstanden und ist gestärkt und – erstaunlicherweise – weniger verbittert daraus hervorgegangen.

Deshalb umarmt er Blaine mitten auf dem Parkplatz, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen und vielleicht tut es das auch, und er küsst ihn auf die Wange, obwohl das gegen seine selbst auferlegten Regeln darüber verstößt, was er mit der McKinley teilen will und was nicht, und jetzt, da er schon mal angefangen hat, kann er nicht aufhören – er küsst eine Stelle auf Blaines Wange, aber dann tut es ihm leid, dass er die Stelle direkt daneben vernachlässigt hat und er küsst auch sie, und die Stelle neben dran und dann noch eine und Blaine lacht und errötet mit jedem Mal mehr und er ist so unwiderstehlich und.....

Erneutes Hupen. "Ernsthaft, Kurt! Wir haben in einer Stunde und neunundfünfzig Minuten einen Tisch reserviert und ich weiß, dass du dein Outfit vorher noch mindestens dreimal wechseln wirst."

Kurt kann Finn vom Rücksitz kichern hören.

Er verdreht die Augen und gibt Blaine einen letzten Kuss – dieses Mal auf den Mund. Er ist nur ganz kurz, aber dennoch beginnt sein Herz, schneller zu schlagen, weil ihre Lippen so perfekt aufeinander passen. "Danke, dass du hier bei mir warst, Blaine. Und für das Taschentuch. Und für.... alles." Er drückt Blaines Hand.

"Ich bin so stolz auf dich", sagt Blaine. Das Licht der Nachmittagssonne tanzt über sein Gesicht und in seinen Augen. Für Kurt _ist_ er buchstäblich das Licht."

"Treffen wir uns dann im Restaurant oder kommst du zu mir und fährst mit uns zusammen hin?", fragt Kurt.

"Wir treffen uns dort. Dein Auto ist ziemlich voll, und außerdem habe ich dann mehr Zeit, meinen Haaren den letzten Schliff zu geben." Blaine zwinkert ihm zu, höflich und voller Selbstbeherrschung und geht rückwärts auf sein eigenes Auto zu. Kurt wird rot wie ein Schulbub, obwohl er keiner mehr ist.

Aus seinem Navigator erklingt ein lautes Räuspern und Kurt geht darauf zu, während er gelegentlich über seine Schulter blickt, um zu sehen, wie weit sich Blaine seinem eigenen Auto genähert hat. Als er die hintere Tür des Navigator öffnet, dreht er sich um und winkt Blaine zu wie die Königin von England. Blaine, der jetzt sein eigenes Auto erreicht hat und sich gerade auf den Fahrersitz sinken lässt, lacht ein fröhliches Lachen, das über den Parkplatz zu Kurt herüber schallt.

Kurt ruft ihm keinen Abschied hinterher und Blaine umgekehrt auch nicht. Das tun sie niemals.

Vom Fahrersitz aus wirft Burt ihm einen Blick zu, der wohl streng wirken soll, aber er sieht eher belustigt aus. Carole unterdrückt ein Kichern. "Bist du endlich bereit zu gehen, Junge?", fragt Burt.

Kurt schnallt sich an. "So bereit wie man nur sein kann."

Neben ihm stößt Finn einen Seufzer aus. Er hat den Kopf ans Fenster gelehnt und sein Blick bleibt am Schulgebäude hängen, als sie losfahren und als Burt die Titan Road entlangfährt, sieht er das Football-Feld vorbeiziehen. Kurt ist unsicher, ob Finn wohl kurz davor ist zu weinen. Er ist unsicher, ob er etwas dagegen unternehmen sollte.

Aber Finn weint nicht. Als Burt die Titan Road verlässt, blinzelt er und hebt den Kopf, als erwache er gerade aus einer Trance. Er dreht sich zu Kurt um.

"Hast du dein Schließfach leergeräumt? Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Es ist eine eigenartige Frage, aber Kurt nimmt an, dass Finn momentan zu mehr als Smalltalk nicht in der Lage ist. "Also, das meiste hab ich gestern schon erledigt. Ich musste nur noch ein paar Fotos und mein Jahrbuch mitnehmen." Kurt erwähnt nicht den Teil, wo er es mit einem Magic Eraser sauber geschrubbt hat, denn dann würde Finn ihn anstarren, als sei er ein dreiköpfiger, französisch sprechender Alien.

"He", sagt Finn. Und er sieht aus, als würde ihm gerade ein Gedanke kommen. "Du hast mir noch nicht in mein Jahrbuch geschrieben."

Kurt zuckt die Schultern. "Du bist mein Bruder. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du eine Erinnerung an mich brauchst. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du mich niemals mehr loswerden wirst, selbst wenn du es versuchst."

Finn sieht beleidigt aus, aber nur ein wenig. "Das würde ich nie versuchen", sagt er. Er greift unter seinen Sitz und zieht sein Jahrbuch aus seinem Rucksack. Er reicht es Kurt. "Ich möchte, dass du was rein schreibst."

"Jetzt?", fragt Kurt. "Während wir im Auto fahren?"

Finn zuckt die Schultern. "Du kannst bis nachher warten, wenn es sein muss, Alter."

Kurt nickt. Es ist nicht so, dass er noch etwas Zeit bräuchte, so wie bei Rachel, aber er will nicht, dass seine Hand jedes Mal beim Schreiben abrutscht, wenn der Wagen anhält, deshalb schiebt er das Buch in seine Tasche, um nach dem Abendessen hineinzuschreiben. Er nimmt sein eigenes heraus und reicht es Finn. "Wirst du auch in meins schreiben?"

"Zum Teufel ja. Ich weiß sogar schon, was ich sagen werde." Finn verzieht das Gesicht zu einem breiten, albernen Lächeln – wie ein Vierjähriger. Es ist das gleiche Lächeln, wegen dem Kurt sich vor drei Jahren entgegen aller Hoffnung und Logik in ihn verliebt hatte. Es hat nicht mehr diesen schwindelerregenden Effekt, aber es löst immer noch eine überwältigende Welle der Zuneigung in ihm aus. Nur ist es jetzt eine andere Art der Zuneigung.

Finn beugt sich hinunter, um einen Stift aus seiner Tasche zu holen und schlägt Kurts Jahrbuch auf der letzten Seite auf.

Kurt dreht sich der Magen um. Das hatte er ganz vergessen.

Er kann genau erkennen, wann Finn Rachels goldenen Stern entdeckt, denn seine Augen leuchten auf und sein Lächeln wird sogar noch breiter als vorher. "Oh, ich werde direkt neben Rachels Eintrag schreiben", sagt Finn mit einer Begeisterung, die er für seinen Schulabschluss hat vermissen lassen.

Kurt würde am liebsten hinüberlangen und das Buch zuschlagen, oder umblättern zu den Schülerfotos und Finn zwingen, dorthin zu schreiben, aber es ist schon zu spät. Finns Blick wandert über Rachels Widmung und er müht sich mit der verschlungenen Kalligrafie ab. Kurt sieht zu, wie das Lächeln auf Finns Gesicht erstirbt, als er zum Ende des Abschnitts gelangt und er kann genau sagen in welchem Moment Finn das Wort 'Seelenverwandter' erreicht hat. Er sieht aus wie ein verlorener Junge, verblüfft und perplex und als hätte ihn jemand verraten – dieser andere Anblick, wegen dem Kurt sich vor all der Zeit in ihn verliebt hatte.

Kurt möchte _'es tut mir leid'_ sagen. Er möchte die Hand über den Sitz zwischen ihnen nach Finn ausstrecken und sagen, ' _Wenn du mich fragst, ich verstehe das auch nicht'._ Aber er tut es nicht.

Finn schlägt das Buch zu und beugt sich vor, um es in seinen Rucksack zu stecken. "Hier ist es jetzt zu holprig", sagt er. "Ich werde später schreiben."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Später in seinem Zimmer, blättert Kurt Finns Jahrbuch durch, um zu sehen, was Rachel hinein geschrieben hat. Er weiß, dass es ihn eigentlich nichts angeht, und dass dieses Wissen die ganze Angelegenheit wahrscheinlich nicht besser machen wird, sondern womöglich eher schlimmer. Aber er macht es trotzdem.

Er findet ihre Widmung für Finn neben ihrem Schülerfoto. Sie ist süß und herzlich, und auch ein bisschen merkwürdig. Rachel spricht davon, dass sie Finn liebt und glücklich ist, weil er seine Bestimmung in New York gefunden hat (anscheinend hat sie sie vor den Ablehnungsbriefen geschrieben), und wie sich ihre Träume – Ballkönigin zu sein und den Quarterback zu heiraten – erfüllen.

Sie sagt allerdings nichts über Finn selbst – seine Stimme oder seine Großherzigkeit oder sein süßes, empfindsames Lächeln. Sie erwähnt nicht, wie die harte Schale des Lebens Risse bekommt, wenn Finn seine Seele in ein Lied einfließen lässt und es dadurch ein bisschen leichter wird, die Dinge an sich herankommen zu lassen.

Sie nennt ihn ihren Verlobten und zukünftigen Ehemann, aber sie nennt ihn nicht ihren Seelenverwandten.

Sie nennt ihn noch nicht einmal ihren Freund.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Drei Wochen später kommt Kurt von einem Besuch im Lima Bean nachhause und sieht, wie seine Stiefmutter in der Küche weinend Karotten kleinschneidet.

"Carole? Ist alles okay?"

Carole wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Gleich geht's wieder", sagt sie.

"Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

Sie nickt schniefend. "Geh und sprich mit Finn. Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Ich glaube er könnte ein wenig Beistand brauchen von jemandem, der kein Elternteil ist."

"Sollte ich nicht erst mal erfahren, was los ist?"

Carole schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich denke, das soll er dir selbst sagen." Sie legt das Messer auf die Anrichte und wischt ihre Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab. Dann hebt sie das Geschirrtuch an ihr Gesicht und putzt sich die Nase.

"Carole, das ist schrecklich für deine Haut. Warte, ich hol dir ein Taschentuch."

Er eilt ins Bad und holt die Kleenex-Schachtel vom Schrank. Als er zurück in die Küche kommt, füllt Carole an der Spüle ein Glas Wasser.

"Danke, mein Schatz", sagt sie, als er ihr die Schachtel reicht. Mit der linken Hand putzt sie sich die Nase. Mit der rechten nimmt sie einen großen Schluck Wasser. "Es ist nur", sagt sie und blickt über die Spüle hinweg durchs Fenster, "Eltern verbringen ihre gesamte Zeit damit, ihre Kinder darauf vorzubereiten, unabhängig zu sein, gute Entscheidungen treffen zu können und auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Aber wenn sie dann endlich lernen, wie sie – " Sie beginnt erneut zu schluchzen. Kurt nimmt ihr das Glas aus der Hand, stellt es ab, und reicht ihr ein frisches Taschentuch.

Carole atmet tief ein. "Ehrlich Kurt. Es geht mir gut. Ich habe auf diesen Moment bereits seit 18 Jahren gewartet. Aber Finn – ich glaube nicht, dass er damit gerechnet hat."

Kurt nickt und drückt ihren Arm. "Okay", sagt er. "Aber wenn du später irgendwas brauchst, dann sag mir Bescheid."

Sie lächelt ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

Oben klopft Kurt an Finns Tür. Er erwartet keine Antwort und er bekommt auch keine. Die Musik plärrt so laut aus Finns Kopfhörern, dass Kurt den blechernen Rhythmus hören kann, aber er kann das Lied nicht wirklich erkennen. Bis Finn zu singen beginnt, schräg und mit erstickter Stimme, "Consider this, the slip that brought me to my knees, failed. What if all these fantasies come flailing aground? Now I've said too much." [[II]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_oyHIBHrp0)

Es ist fast zwei Jahre her, seit er Finn dieses Lied hat singen hören. Damals hatte Finn gedacht, es würde von Religion handeln und Kurt war die Wahl dieses Liedes recht seltsam vorgekommen, zumal er nie davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass Finn überhaupt eine Religion _hatte._ Dennoch schien er untröstlich gewesen zu sein, als er es vor den New Directions gesungen hatte. Irgendwann während des Liedes war Kurt dann klar geworden, dass Finn nicht den Verlust seines Glaubens betrauerte. Er betrauerte den Verlust seines Bedürfnisses, an irgendetwas zu glauben.

Kurt drückt versuchsweise die Türklinke. Es ist nicht abgeschlossen, also öffnet er die Tür einen Spalt und späht hinein. "Finn?", sagt er leise, aber Finn bemerkt ihn nicht. Er liegt ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, den Rücken ans Kopfteil gelehnt. Sein leerer Blick ist auf seine Füße gerichtet und sein Kopf nickt wie in Trance zu dem Lied.

Kurt schiebt die Tür weiter auf und tritt ins Zimmer. "Finn." Diesmal benutzt er seine Bühnenstimme. Sie ist wahrscheinlich laut genug, dass auch Carole sie unten noch hören kann, aber es ist noch kein Schreien.

Finn sieht nicht auf, aber er hebt die Hand und winkt Kurt herein.

Kurt lässt sich neben seinen Füßen auf die Matratze sinken. Finn nimmt die Ohrstöpsel heraus und stellt die Musik ab.

"Was ist passiert?", fragt Kurt.

"Wie geht es Mom?" Finn sieht Kurt immer noch nicht an. Er meidet seinen Blick nicht absichtlich – er scheint einfach nur keine Energie zu haben, es überhaupt erst zu versuchen. Sein Blick geht ins Leere. Kurt fragt sich, ob Finn überhaupt irgendetwas vor sich erkennen kann.

"Sie kommt schon klar", sagt Kurt. "Ich glaube, sie macht sich Sorgen um dich." Er überlegt, ob er Finn berühren sollte, ob ein menschlicher Kontakt ihn vielleicht aus der Schockstarre holen kann, in der er sich anscheinend befindet. Er entscheidet sich dafür und legt seine Hand vorsichtig unterhalb von Finns Knie.

Jetzt blickt Finn auf. "Kurt – ", beginnt er, aber dann hält er perplex und mit offenem Mund inne.

"Was ist los?"

Finn schüttelt den Kopf. "Nichts ist los. Ich habe gerade die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens getroffen, das einzige worüber ich mir je absolut sicher gewesen bin – also sollte ich eigentlich glücklich sein, oder?"

Kurt spürt eine schwache Hoffnung, dass Finn die Hochzeit abgesagt hat, aber er erstickt sie schnell wieder. "Was hast du entschieden, Finn?"

Ein Anflug des benommenen Blicks erscheint wieder auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich bin heute noch einmal zu dem Rekrutierungsbüro gegangen und habe die Papiere unterschrieben", sagt er. "Ich gehe zur Army."

"Oh." Kurt zieht seine Hand so schnell von Finns Knie zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.

"Ich weiß, dass du nichts davon hältst, und Mom nichts davon hält und Burt auch nicht, weil Mom nichts davon hält. Aber ich hab die McKinley in den letzten paar Wochen furchtbar vermisst und mir sind ein paar Dinge klar geworden." Finn hat seinen Blick jetzt fest auf Kurt gerichtet und Kurt wird klar, dass er versucht, ihm etwas Wichtiges zu erklären, und ganz gleich, wie Kurt zu dieser Sache steht, er muss jetzt für ihn da sein. Deshalb legt er seine Hand zurück auf Finns Bein und entlockt ihm damit ein winziges Lächeln.

"Zum Beispiel?", fragt Kurt.

"Ich vermisse es, morgens aufzuwachen und zu wissen, wohin ich gehen muss und was ich den ganzen Tag zu tun habe, bis ich wieder nachhause komme. Ich vermisse es, Teil eines Teams zu sein. Ich vermisse es, mich um meine Teamkollegen zu sorgen und ein Anführer zu sein und meinem Team zu helfen, das Spiel zu gewinnen."

Kurt nickt.

"Und am College gibt es das alles nicht. Ich meine, vielleicht wäre ich in einem Team, aber es ist nicht jeden Tag Unterricht und du musst deinen eigenen Stundenplan zusammenstellen und dich entscheiden, welche Fächer du überhaupt belegen willst, und ich habe keinen Schimmer, was ich wählen würde, Kurt. Mir fällt nichts anderes ein, was ich gern mache, außer Singen und _Call of Duty_ spielen und Gewaltfilme anschauen."

"Du weißt schon, dass die Army nicht wie _Call of Duty_ ist, Finn, oder? Wenn du getötet wirst, dann bist du wirklich – " Kurt schluckt. Er kann den Satz nicht beenden.

"Ich weiß." Finn verschränkt die Arme auf der Brust. "Aber sterben kann ich auch, wenn ich über die I-75 fahre."

"Erinner mich nicht daran."

"Und ich glaube an das, was unser Land in Übersee leistet, Kurt. Ich weiß, dass du das anders siehst und vielleicht sind einige der Details auch nicht richtig, aber ich finde, wir sollten uns einsetzen für die Menschen in anderen Ländern, die uns brauchen."

Kurt wird sich jetzt nicht auf eine Diskussion einlassen, ob all diese Menschen uns wirklich wollen. Er ist bereit, einzuräumen, dass es einige Fälle gibt, wo es tatsächlich so ist und das genügt ihm, um sich in diesem Augenblick auf die Zunge zu beißen. Stattdessen fragt er: "Geht es dabei immer noch um deinen Dad?"

Finn nimmt die Arme herunter und faltet die Hände in seinem Schoß. "Nein, Die Sache mit meinem Dad macht mir sogar Angst. Ziemlich viel Angst. Deshalb hab ich über all diese anderen Sachen nachgedacht. Junior College, Schauspielern, die Werkstatt übernehmen oder das Poolreinigungsgeschäft sind sehr viel ungefährlicher." Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Aber jedesmal, wenn ich an die Army denke, dann passt es einfach. Ich möchte zu einem Team dazugehören und wissen, dass ich einer größeren Sache diene. Und ich brauche feste Strukturen. Die Schule ist erst seit drei Wochen zu Ende und ich habe bereits das Gefühl, verrückt zu werden. Jeden Morgen muss ich Rachel anrufen, damit sie mir sagen kann, was ich mit meinem Tag anfangen soll."

Kurt überlegt und kaut auf seiner Unterlippe. "Und was sagt Rachel zu all dem? Bist du deswegen so aufgewühlt?"

Finn schaut auf seine Hände hinab und es sieht aus, als machte er einen Schmollmund. Er erinnert Kurt an ein gescholtenes Kind. "Ich habe ihr noch nichts davon gesagt."

"Finn", sagt Kurt verblüfft und versucht den strengen Ton in seiner Stimme in etwas Mitfühlenderes zu verwandeln. "Ihr plant, in weniger als zwei Wochen zu heiraten."

"Ich weiß." Finns Gesichtsausdruck ist ernst. "Aber ich musste es einfach tun. Das ist genau wie mit Rachel und New York. Das ist etwas, das sie einfach tun _muss_ , egal wie, stimmt's? Und das ist etwas, das _ich_ tun muss, egal wie. Wenn wir wirklich füreinander bestimmt sind, dann kriegen wir das irgendwie hin."

"Ich finde, Ehepaare sollten über solche Dinge reden."

Finn schaut schuldbewusst. "Hast du mit Blaine darüber geredet?"

"Worüber?"

"Darüber, was du im Herbst tun wirst? Jetzt, wo du nicht zur NYADA gehst."

Kurt nickt. "Ja, das habe ich."

Finn wendet sich von ihm ab und schaut aus dem Fenster. Kurt folgt seinem Blick. Da draußen steht ein riesiger Magnolienbaum und obwohl er fast all seine Blüten mittlerweile verloren hat, hängen immer noch ein paar an den Ästen direkt vor Finns Fenster – weit geöffnet wie rosa Schirme in der Sonne.

"Ist er dein Seelenverwandter?", fragt Finn.

Kurt schweigt. Der Magen dreht sich ihm um, wie jedesmal, wenn er Rachels Widmung in seinem Jahrbuch aufschlägt. Er hat es unzählige Male gemacht, immer in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich in der Lage wäre, eine Bedeutung darin zu entdecken, die simpel und unzweideutig ist; eine, die Raum lässt für mehr als einen Seelenverwandten und die für niemanden in Tränen endet.

Kurts Blick fällt auf eine Magnolienblüte, die eins ihrer großen Blütenblätter verloren hat. Die verbliebenen Blätter beginnen schon zu welken und haben braune Ränder.

Er wendet sich wieder an Finn. "Ich glaube nicht wirklich an Seelenverwandte, Finn. Ich denke mal, um an sie zu glauben, müsste ich an Seelen glauben und an Schicksal und daran, dass wir existieren, noch bevor wir geboren werden und noch lange nachdem wir gestorben sind. Und du weißt, dass ich nichts davon glaube."

"Ja, aber – " Finn schüttelt den Kopf. "Was, wenn ein Seelenverwandter einfach nur der Mensch ist, der zu dir passt? Der dir das Gefühl gibt, nicht allein zu sein. Einer, mit dem du dich nicht so verloren fühlst? Und manchmal, wenn du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst, dann versteht er dich trotzdem? Und er weiß bereits, was du brauchst, noch bevor du es selbst weißt?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagt Kurt ehrlich. "Ich meine, der erste Teil – ja. Aber der zweite – er versteht mich besser, als irgendjemand sonst und wir tun uns gegenseitig gut, aber trotzdem gab es auch schon genügend Missverständnisse zwischen uns und wir wissen nicht immer, was der andere braucht. Er ist mein bester Freund, aber es ist nicht perfekt."

Finn legt den Kopf schief. "Aber es ist nahe dran?"

"Ja", sagt Kurt ohne zu zögern. Er hat das Gefühl, dass ihm die Luft wegbleibt, denn manchmal überrascht es ihn immer noch – dass das sein Leben ist; dass Blaine ein Teil davon ist und dass diese winzige Tatsache alles so viel leichter macht. "Es ist mit Sicherheit ziemlich nahe dran. Er ist wie – ", Kurt fällt nur ein Satz ein, um es zu beschreiben; es ist ein bisschen peinlich. "Okay Finn, du musst mir versprechen, nicht zu lachen, wenn ich jetzt als Beispiel ein Lied anführe."

Finn sieht ihn aufrichtig an. "Ich verspreche es."

"Als ich ihm begegnet bin, war es, als hätte ich entdeckt, dass mein Leben ein Puzzle war und er das fehlende Teil dazu. Oder vielleicht war auch _ich_ das verloren gegangene Teil und dann habe ich ihn gefunden und ich wusste, dass er der Ort war, an den ich hingehörte. So oder so."

Finn bleibt der Mund offen stehen, entweder vor Verwirrung oder weil er am Nachdenken ist. Selbst Kurt hat immer noch nicht gelernt, diesen Unterschied bei Finn zu erkennen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dieses Lied kenne", sagt Finn. "Es klingt ziemlich tiefsinnig."

Kurt lacht. "Das ist es nicht wirklich, und ich glaube du würdest es kennen, wenn ich es dir vorspiele." [[III]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOHs232jBv8)

"Aber dich mir als Puzzle vorzustellen, das macht Sinn. Du bist irgendwie rätselhaft."

"Nicht mit Absicht."

Finn streckt sich zu seinem Nachttisch hin. Er nimmt das Foto, das ihn und Rachel zeigt, wie sie mit ihren Kronen auf dem Kopf am diesjährigen Ball miteinander tanzen, und hält es an seine Knie. Er betrachtet es eine ganze Zeit lang.

Kurt sitzt und wartet. Er weiß, dass Finn noch nicht fertig ist. Es wäre noch so viel zu sagen und manches wird niemals gesagt werden. Kurt wird Finn nie erzählen, dass er weiß, dass er sich für seinen Bruder und Rachel freuen sollte, wenn er an die Ballnacht denkt; aber dass ihn stattdessen der Gedanke an ihren Sieg schmerzt, als würde jemand eine glühende Zigarette auf sein Herz drücken.

Finn und Rachels Beziehung ist in vieler Hinsicht genau so. Viel zu einfach. Wie aus dem Märchenbuch: Junge trifft Mädchen, Junge missversteht Mädchen, Junge umwirbt Mädchen. Junge und Mädchen streiten sich, Junge und Mädchen verlieben sich, Junge und Mädchen werden Co-Captains des Glee Club, bekommen alle Soli und Duette, verloben sich, werden zu Abschlussballkönig und -königin gewählt und tanzen triumphierend miteinander (kein bittersüßer Triumph über Demütigungen und Widrigkeiten; sondern ein simpler, sauberer Triumph, der wohlverdient ist, weil sie die Erwartungen der Leute erfüllt haben). Junge und Mädchen heiraten. Legal. In Ohio.

Natürlich ist es nicht so einfach. Kurt weiß das. Es sieht nur so einfach aus, wenn man die Hauptpersonen nicht näher kennt; wenn man nicht mitbekommen hat, wie sie aneinander vorbei reden und sich gegenseitig Salz in ihre Wunden streuen, wie sie die Schwächen des anderen zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil ausnutzen (unbeabsichtigt, wie Kurt hofft).

Kurt würde ihnen gern ein zynisches Lachen schenken, allerdings – liebt er sie, und sie lieben sich auch. Das hat er nie angezweifelt, so oft er sich auch in den letzten zwei Jahren gewünscht hätte, sie würden einfach endgültig Schluss machen. Sie sind hoffnungslos ineinander verliebt.

Und das macht alles noch schlimmer.

Finn blickt immer noch auf das Foto. Er blinzelt so heftig, dass er die Augen gar nicht mehr richtig aufmacht – sie sind nur dünne Schlitze, die sich gleichzeitig mit seinem mahlenden Kiefer bewegen.

Kurt hat diesen Anblick schon öfter gesehen als ihm lieb ist; immer dann, wenn Finn kurz davor ist, zusammenzubrechen.

"Finn." Kurt rutscht auf dem Bett nach oben und legt die Hand auf Finns Schulter.

Finn holt tief Luft. Er schluckt die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Er atmet noch einmal ein und schüttelt den Kopf. Er sieht Kurt nicht an. Als er endlich etwas sagt, sind seine Worte kaum zu verstehen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Rachels fehlendes Puzzleteil bin."

Kurt hat nicht die Kraft, oder die Überzeugung, sich mit ihm zu streiten. Finn ist nicht ihr fehlendes Teil und Kurt genau so wenig. Ihr fehlendes Puzzleteil ist überhaupt keine Person. Sie hat nicht ihr ganzes Leben lang nach jemandem gesucht, der sie versteht; sie hat den Ruhm gesucht.

Stattdessen fragt er also: "Ist sie deins, Finn?"

"Ich habe es geglaubt. Ich meine, seit wir im letzten Jahr die Nationals verloren hatten. Sie schenkt mir Mut, weißt du? Ich hätte mich mies fühlen müssen, weil wir verloren haben, aber das einzige, was für mich wichtig war, war, dass ich sie zurück hatte." Finns Mund verzieht sich zu einem annähernden Lächeln. "Und sie sagte mir, dass es ihr auch nichts ausmachte, die Nationals verloren zu haben. Ich habe mir also eingeredet, dass ich ihr vielleicht genauso wichtig bin wie Barbra Streisand, weißt du? Aber in letzter Zeit fällt mir immer wieder ein, was sie noch gesagt hat."

"Und was ist das?"

"Es machte ihr nichts aus, die Nationals verloren zu haben, weil sie noch eine zweite Chance dazu haben und dann gewinnen würde."

"Ist das ein Problem?"

Finn schaut Kurt an. "Ich weiß nicht. Für mich wäre es die Sache wert gewesen, ganz gleich, ob wir eine zweite Gelegenheit für die Nationals gehabt hätten oder nicht. Kurt, ich habe die Nationals nie für mich gewinnen wollen. Es hat mir nur deswegen etwas bedeutet, weil es dem Team etwas bedeutet hat. Aber für Rachel bedeutet ein Sieg –" Finns Gesicht verzerrt sich und Kurt kann sehen, wie er dagegen ankämpft. "Sie kann mir noch so oft sagen, dass es nicht so ist, aber am Ende glaube ich, sind zu siegen und Ruhm und der Broadway – das ist viel wichtiger als alles andere. Sie braucht es. Sie braucht es mehr als –" Finn schließt fest die Augen. "Ich habe es immer gewusst, aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich eines Tages aufwachen werde und es nicht wahr ist."

Finn presst sich die Fäuste auf die Augen, um die Flut aufzuhalten, aber es ist hoffnungslos. Die Tränen quellen hervor.

"Oh, Finn, Schatz.... komm her." Kurt zieht den Kopf seines Bruders an seine Schulter und lässt ihn keuchen und schluchzen, versucht, nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob Tränen, Rotz und Speichel ein Hemd ruinieren können, das in die chemische Reinigung muss. Selbst _er_ weiß, dass es Wichtigeres gibt als das.

Er wiegt Finn durch den gesamten Ansturm hindurch hin und her. Das ist alles, was er tun kann. Er möchte ihm Dinge ins Ohr flüstern, wie "alles wird gut" und "ihr beiden werdet das schon hinkriegen" und "ihr liebt euch doch; das ist genug". Aber er kann es nicht, denn er weiß nicht, ob etwas davon zutrifft.

Er bezweifelt es zutiefst.

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Kurt ist nicht allzu sehr überrascht, als ihn am Morgen der Hochzeit Finns Stimme um 3 Uhr in der Frühe aufweckt.

"Kurt, ich muss mit dir reden."

"Wenn du Sex-Ratschläge brauchst, dann wendest du dich wohl besser an deinen Trauzeugen." Kurt rollt sich herum und schaltet die Nachttischlampe an. "Nicht, dass ich Mr Schue zutraue, dass er dir dabei eine großer Hilfe wäre, aber –"

"Kurt." Kurt fällt auf, dass mit Finns Stimme etwas nicht stimmt. Sie ist schwach und kratzig, aber nicht so, wie sie normalerweise ist, wenn er gerade aufgewacht ist. Kurts Blick wandert nach oben und er stellt fest, dass Finn immer noch Jeans und ein Poloshirt trägt und nicht seine übliche Schlafmontur von Unterhosen und T-Shirt.

Und dann fällt sein Blick auf Finns Gesicht und es ist – herzerweichend. Seine Augen sind blutunterlaufen, die Haut darum herum ist aufgequollen und rot, genau wie seine Wangen und Nase und überall sind Tränenspuren.

"Finn, du siehst –", Kurt rappelt sich hoch und setzt sich ans Kopfteil des Bettes. Er klopft einladend auf die Matratze neben sich. "Setz dich. Was ist passiert?"

Finn sinkt aufs Bett. "Nichts ist passiert. Es ist alles, wie es war."

"Wie es war?"

"Bei jeder Unterhaltung mit Rachel erzählt sie mir von einem anderen College in New York, an dem ich mich bewerben soll, oder einem anderen Hauptfach, über das ich nachdenken soll und ich versuche immer wieder, ihr zu sagen, dass ich nicht nach New York gehen werde, aber ich mache es nicht und manchmal ist es, weil sie einfach nicht aufhört zu reden, aber meistens – kann ich es einfach nicht.

"Du kannst nicht?"

"Weil, wenn ich ihr von der Army erzähle, dann wird sie die NYADA noch weiter nach hinten schieben, bis ich meinen Dienst abgeleistet habe und ich will, dass sie – sie muss einfach nach New York gehen."

Kurt ist kaum richtig wach, aber Finns Ausrutscher hat er mitbekommen. "Sie muss, oder du willst?"

Finn schnieft. "Beides."

Kurt hebt eine Augenbraue. Er hat im Lauf der Zeit gelernt, dass diese Mimik auf seinen Bruder wie ein Wahrheitsserum wirkt. Und es funktioniert auch dieses Mal.

"Kurt. Sie muss gehen, denn das ist es, was sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang gewünscht hat, und das liebe ich an ihr – dass sie weiß, was sie will und ihre Ziele verfolgt mit aller Macht und dass sie sie auch erreicht und nicht wieder loslässt. Ich habe Angst, wenn sie den Broadway für mich aufgibt, dass sie dann nicht mehr Rachel sein wird." Finn schaut hoch und seine tränennassen, braunen Augen suchen nach einer Antwort. "Für mich muss sie Rachel bleiben. Ich muss zu ihr aufschauen können und mir wünschen, ich könnte so stark sein wie sie."

"Was willst du also tun?"

Finn nickt, öffnet den Mund, schließt ihn wieder, wischt sich eine frische Träne von der Wange. "Die Hochzeit absagen, glaube ich."

"Oh."

"Ja."

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

Wenn Finn Kurt um Rat gebeten hätte, wie er die Hochzeit absagen soll, dann wäre es nicht so gelaufen, dass alle anderen Gäste es vor Rachel wüssten. Aber Kurt kann verstehen, warum Finn es so gemacht hat; es ist schwer 'nein' zu sagen zu Rachel. Bis es Zeit für die Hochzeit gewesen wäre, hätte sie Finn so weich gekocht, dass sie es doch durchgezogen hätten, entgegen besseren Wissens.

Deshalb lässt Kurt keine Schuldgefühle zu, als er zusammen mit den anderen New Directions am Bahnsteig steht und wartet, dass sie ankommt, um ihren Zug nach New York zu nehmen."

Als sie mit Finn ankommt, sieht sie sowohl verzweifelter, als auch hoffnungsvoller aus, als Kurt erwartet hat. Sie umarmt ihn und aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlt es sich diesmal nicht seltsam an. Vielleicht hat er sich endlich an ihre Körperformen gewöhnt.

"Es tut mir leid", sagt sie. "Ich wollte auch deinetwegen hier bleiben."

Ganz leise, so dass niemand sonst es hören kann, flüstert Kurt zurück: "Der Broadway ist dein fehlendes Puzzleteil. Schnapp ihn dir."

 

~***~

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ [I] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGBZlbqYz5U) 'Can't Fight This Feeling' von REO Speedwagon, gesungen von Finn in Folge 1x01
> 
> [ [II] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_oyHIBHrp0) 'Losing My Religion' von REM , gesungen von Finn in Folge 2x03
> 
> [ [III] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOHs232jBv8) Teenage Dream von Katy Perry, gesungen von Blaine in Folge 2x06
> 
>  
> 
> Ich habe meine wunderbare Beta-Leserin Finduilas1 um Hilfe bei der Unterscheidung zwischen 'soulmate' und 'kindred spirit' gebeten, was ich letztendlich mit 'Seelenverwandter' und 'verwandte Seele' übersetzt habe.
> 
> Hier ist ihre Antwort: Wenn es um die Wortbedeutung geht, sehe ich das so: Ein 'kindred spirit' teilt viele deiner Interessen, Vorlieben und Ansichten. Ein 'soulmate' versteht, akzeptiert und liebt deine Persönlichkeit und Eigenheiten als Gesamtheit, er weiß, wie du tickst, balanciert deine Schwächen mit seinen Stärken aus und komplementiert dich. Und ein 'soulmate' ist viel schwerer zu finden als ein 'kindred spirit'.


End file.
